Get well or get out
by Black-Kun
Summary: Natsuki finds herself sent of to a reorientation camp for homosexualls. while there she realizes new things about herself. ShizNat. Do NOT own Mai HiME nor do i own the movie But i'm a cheerleader... Not sure about the ratings for this fic...


Nothing new just correcting some stuff. Don't own Mai HiME or But I'm a Cheerleader

* * *

Natsuki was sitting in the back of her parents car with a very disapproving, angry and hurt look on her face. Earlier that day her parents, her friends and even her boyfriend had attacked her and accused her of being a lesbian.

**-Flashback- **

Natsuki and Takeda was pulling up to the driveway with her midnight blue Ducati ST4 when suddenly Natsuki noticed an incredibly ugly baby blue van parked next to her parents black porsche. On the side of the van one sentence was printed with bright shining pink letters. "True Directions" Natsuki read aloud, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? How the hell should i know" Takeda said timidly. The way he said it in revealed that he was hiding something. Suddenly he grabbed Natsuki and pulled her into a kiss. Natsuki quickly pulled away and declared half joking that if he ever did that again she would kill him.

They went inside only to see Natsuki's parents, the three of the members in Natsuki's band named Mai, a busty redhead, Nao, a green eyed spider lover and Mikoto, a hyperactive teenager with many questions, and a tall blonde man she had never met before standing in the living room. They had obviously been waiting for Natsuki to come home. "Surprise" Mai staggered with a nervous look.

Natsuki just stood there a few seconds before responding to the nervous tension, " What happened is somebody dead?" Then her mother came up to her. "They're your favourites" her mother said as she held up a plate with mayonnaise flavoured bagels. "Now why don't you just come on in and sit down honey." Natsuki walked a little bit farther into the not so spacious living room"What's going' on?" Natsuki asked but was interrupted by the blonde guy "Hi Natsuki, My name is Yuichi Tate. Your parents, and your friends want to have a conversation with you and I'm here to help facilitate that dialogue, so why don't we start by sitting down and making ourselves comfortable." He said more as a statement than anything else.

Natsuki walked to the couch and sat down. "Now Mr. Kuga would you like to start the conversation?" Tate asked Natsuki's father. Her father looked from Tate to Natsuki and slowly tried to find the correct words. "Natsuki we love you...we all love you,"her father said as he looked at the people around him Mai, Nao and Mikoto nodded in agreement" And lately we have become concerned about certain behaviours... that you have been influenced in the way of thinking...by unnatural.. do you remember the woman on TV?..." He stuttered not giving so much of an explanation

"Honey," her mother interrupted before he would start a ramble about unnecessary out of the conversation things."We think your a ...lesbian"she finished with a concerned look on her face. "HUH!! " _WTF, why are they saying that i am something i most certainly am NOT? What are they thinking with? _Natsuki thought as she had a very hurt look on her face. For a moment the hole room was still.

Suddenly Tate spoke up, " I myself was once a gay, now I'm an ex gay Natsuki. I work for a place called True directions"_ So that was what that meant_, Natsuki thought "who help people like yourself learn to understand the reasons behind homosexual tendencies and, and how to heal them" Tate continued in a very gay fashion.

"What tendencies?" Natsuki said while glaring at all the people in the room. "Why would you think I'm a..." She continued but was suddenly interrupted by her mother. "You're the lead singer/guitarist in your PUNK band, you never wear anything girlish like a skirt or dress outside from school and you drive a motorcycle" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it wasn't. Then Nao began to speak. "You don't have any pictures of guys in your locker just of the bike and half nude girls" Nao said as she held up a picture of a girl dressed in only a very hot string bikini.

"Ho..HOW THE FUCK did you get into my locker" Natsuki screamed as a not so healthy blush was forming in her face. "I broke into it to get my hand on this, also on our last gig you brought a girl on stage and kissed her for no reason." Nao said with a wide grin plastered on her face.

Natsuki resisted the temptation to hit Nao in the head with a metal baseball bat and just sat there staring at the people surrounding her. Suddenly Takeda spoke up "She has a bra collection." He said to the others. once again Natsuki had to suppress the temptation to hit someone with that bat, and with that someone referring to Takeda. He spoke once again this time to Natsuki. "You don't even like to kiss me."

This time Natsuki had to say something.

"YEAH that's because you are a BAD kisser." She practically screamed.

"But it's true it's true." Mikoto added to make Takedas words stronger, while jumping up and down and then attaching herself to Mai.

"I can't believe this" Natsuki said and of course the "Ex-Gay" had to respond with a really lame line; "Denial is a part of the healing process that we'll explore at True Directions."

"Healing?" Natsuki said turning her questionable emerald gaze to her mother. "Like rehab honey, homosexuals anonymous." her mother answered.

"Poodle It's only for a few months." her father added.

Natsuki's gaze turned dark and some of her midnight blue hair fell into her face as she emphasized

out the words she had wanted to say as soon as she had realized what the hole conversation was about. "There is NO WAY I'm going!"

**-Flashback end-**

Well the thing was that they had forced her into the car and locked the doors so she couldn't run away and now the car was pulling up to a very pink and very UGLY old house. On a sign on the outside of the pink picket fence that embraced the house it said True Directions and displayed a boy and a girl in blue holding hands and above them was a circle formed pink and blue arrow. Stepping out of the car she grabbed a hold of the neck of her black electric guitar and a small battery driven amplifier, they had allowed her to bring that at least. On the stone porch a middle aged woman with red hair, dressed in a pink tailor-made suit showing way to much of her legs, which Natsuki's mother took notice to, and a younger very handsome boy with black, short hair dressed in a blue sleeveless shirt and jeans was standing ready to greet the new guests.

"Welcome, welcome" the woman greeted "I'm Midori, I'm the founder of True Directions and you must be Natsuki Kuga."

"Yes, yes she is." her mother blurted out with excitement in her voice.

"This is my son Reito" Midori continued, introducing the man next to her.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said while taking Natsuki's bags, flashing of a bright smile towards the three people standing next to him almost making her fathers eyes visibly sparkle.

"Looks like we got you just in time" Midori continued ignoring the little exchange if she had ever noticed it at all, she did seem pretty out of it. "What are you about seventeen?"

"Yes" her father said, his voice filled with enthusiasm, grabbing a hold on Natsuki's shoulders pulling her back a little.

"almost lost for to college huh, you know it's so much harder once they've been through all that liberal arts brainwash, but we've saved a few. I'll take it from here." She said while making small as well as big gestures with her hands.

Natsuki's parents said their goodbyes and then ran away, probably in terror because Natsuki was giving them a glare that could kill a lion if ever necessary

She was then ordered by Midori to follow her into the house.

Once there she was forced to watch a film that showed that showed a girl that first was a lesbian and miserable she was placed in true directions and became happy. You could see that it was a fake recording and that they were only acting, but Natsuki didn't, she fell asleep after watching half of it.

TBC...

* * *

yay my first fanfic don't be to harsh, seriously I don't think it's good enough but i decided i would post it anyways. Please Review - 


End file.
